The present disclosure relates to an optical transmission module used for transmission of light.
An optical transmission module with insertable and removable optical connector typically has a configuration in which an optical connector is disposed on a main substrate mounted with an optical element and a drive circuit (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-249194, 2004-240220, and 2005-252041).